Cigarrillo
by Harumaki03
Summary: Una pequeña conversación entre Shikamaru y Temari. ¿Nara Shikamaru dejará de ser adicto a la nicotina? ¿Podrá Sabaku No Temari hacerlo desistir en su adicción?  -ShikaTema-   -05/02/11-  ¡Criticas y comentarios constructivos, please!  -Oneshot-


"**Cigarrillo"**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, únicamente los empleo para mis historias propias y ficticias, de esto no obtengo ningún valor monetario, sólo experiencia para un futuro literario.

**Summary:** Una pequeña conversación entre Shikamaru y Temari. ¿Nara Shikamaru dejará de ser adicto a la nicotina? ¿Podrá Sabaku No Temari hacerlo desistir en su adicción?

* * *

** S**e mordió el labio inferior en un acto inconsciente, intentando refrenar las ganas de fumarse un cigarrillo. Pero no podía, aún no podía.

Los ojos aguamarinas de su compañera le observaban con cierta burla. La verdad era que él era como un libro abierto, al menos, una buena parte del tiempo.

—¿Tanto te gusta inhalar esa porquería que daña tus pulmones? –inquirió, observándolo mirar al cielo.

Lucía tenso y algo nervioso.

—He aprendido a notar que me tranquiliza, a pesar de que mata a mis pulmones –respondió sin atreverse a mirarla. Era algo estúpido, pero le avergonzaba el que ella notase su necesidad de forma _tan_ evidente.

—Si te dejo fumar uno ahora… No volverás a fumar en lo que resta del día, ¿cierto? –Él la miró de reojo y rió.

—Te aseguro que podría intentarlo, pero no asegurarte que lo lograré –se encogió de hombros–.Suelo ponerme nervioso en ciertas situaciones.

Ella enarcó una ceja, incrédula.

—¿Qué clase de situaciones? –cuestionó; él sencillamente se encogió de hombros.

—Usualmente cuando estoy junto a la problemática de la Godaime… Esa mujer es una bomba de tiempo –tembló un poco y bufó. Temari rió.

—Anda, puedes fumarte uno, pero sólo uno –amonestó—. No quiero andar con alguien a quien no dejen entrar al Hospital por ser un fumador compulsivo.

Él rió, asintiendo. Del bolsillo de su chaqueta Jounnin saco una cajetilla algo estrujada de cigarrillos. Como de forma mecánica saco el cigarro y se lo llevó a los labios, con la destreza que se adquiere solo de la experiencia, lo encendió de forma elegante y le dio una profunda calada.

Temari se cruzó de brazos. A sinceridad que el gesto le hacía verse mucho más masculino pero no menos estúpido. Inspiró profundamente, percibiendo un aroma ligeramente dulzón en el aire.

—¿Has cambiado el sabor del cigarrillo? –preguntó, curiosa. El humo no olía tan fuerte y asqueroso como el de la última vez, más bien era dulce, como a menta.

—Aja –asintió, sosteniendo el cigarrillo entre su dedo mayor e índice—. Como la otra vez dijiste que el aroma era tan desagradable… —Hizo una pausa—. Bueno, el caso es que decidí cambiar de gustos, ya sabes –masculló, restándole importancia.

Temari le miró, sorprendida. Jamás pensó que alguna de las palabras de su conversación anterior (_o cualquier otra_) hubiese quedado en su cabeza. El gesto la enterneció grandemente.

Lo miró aplastar la colilla con su calzado, lucía mucho más relajado y menos tenso. Definitivamente el cigarrillo había obrado cierta magia en él.

—Vaya, si eso es lo que haces por esa clase de comentario, no imagino qué harías si te dijera que necesito a un hombre –rió, al ver su expresión estupefacta—. Ya es hora de irnos vago, la Godaime espera a que le llevemos estos documentos –se puso de pie y empezó a caminar.

Nara Shikamaru pasó saliva y se paso la punta de la lengua por los labios. Se puso de pie y soltó una risilla. Si Sabaku No Temari necesitaba un hombre, procuraría tenérselo preparado como una sorpresa para su próxima visita.

Sí, el tenerla a ella valía mucho más que un poco de nicotina con sabor a menta. Definitivamente mucho más.

—Tsk, que problemática mujer eres…

* * *

**-Fin-**

**5/02/11**… ¡Oh-oh! Ya no recuerdo la última vez que actualice, la verdad que he estado un poco distante de mis escritos por un largo tiempo. A sinceridad me han sucedido muchas cosas, las cuales he ido superando poco a poco, con fe espero poder actualizarme desde el más pequeño de mis fictions hasta el más grande.

Sobre está historia, mmm… La verdad es que surgió de improvisto mientras leía fictions de la pareja, la cual muchos (as) han de saber, amo con locura. De todo Naruto, el ShikaTema es mi pareja top, incluso por encima del NaruSaku y el NejiTen. A sinceridad espero que la disfruten, ya que como sabrán, es la primera vez que incursiono de forma directa con esta pareja.

Opinad al respecto, ¿si?

**EDIT:** Re-editado (_8/02/11_), muchísimas gracias a los consejos y recomendaciones de **Oonigiri-san.** ¡Gracias de todo corazón! Ante cualquier otra falta y/o consejo, les invito a que me lo hagan saber.

¡Ja ne~!


End file.
